If $9s+5t=108$ and $s$ is two less than $t$, what is $t$?
Answer: First we begin by solving the system of equations \begin{align*}
9s+5t&=108, \\
t-2&=s.
\end{align*}Making the substitution for $s$ from the second equation to the first, we get $9(t-2)+5t=108$, which simplifies to $14t-18=108$. Solving for $t$, we find that $t=\frac{108+18}{14}=\boxed{9}$.